Carlos Pace
|birthplace = São Paulo, São Paulo, Brazil |death date = |placeofdeath = Mariporã, São Paulo, Brazil |nationality = |status = Deceased |firstrace = 1972 South African Grand Prix |firstwin = 1975 Brazilian Grand Prix |lastrace = 1977 South African Grand Prix |lastwin = 1975 Brazilian Grand Prix }} José Carlos Pace ( ; October 6, 1944 – March 18, 1977) was a Brazilian racing driver, who competed in 73 Grands Prix between and , winning the 1975 Brazilian Grand Prix. The Autódromo José Carlos Pace at Interlagos, the scene of said victory, is named in his honour. Pace was killed in a light aircraft accident on March 18, 1977, just over a week after the tragic events of the 1977 South African Grand Prix, which saw promising young Welshman Tom Pryce killed after Jansen van Vuuren's extinguisher struck his face. March 1977 was turning out to be a bad month for the Formula One community. __TOC__ Career Before Formula One Pace began his racing career in Brazil during the 1960s. He later went to Britain to compete in the British Formula Three championship. He then won the Forward Trust championship with . He was called up to Formula Two in 1971, to race for Frank Williams. His Formula Two career was not as successful as his Formula Three career, as he was unable to score any points in his six races. 1972 Williams believed that Pace had a bright future, despite his unsuccessful Formula Two experience. For the 1972 season, Pace raced for Williams' Formula One team. He scored a total of three points in his debut season. While racing in Formula One, Pace also competed in multiple Formula Two and Can-Am events. 1973 For the 1973 season, Pace joined the team. His season began poorly, retiring from the first four races for the season. The highlight of his season was when he scored his first Formula One podium finish in Austria. During this year he also raced in Formula Two with and the World Sportscar Championship with 1974 Surtees renewed Pace's contract for the 1974 season. He completed his first Brazilian Grand Prix after retiring the previous year. He had earned a fourth place finish in the race. After the Swedish Grand Prix, Pace and John Surtees had a falling out. Pace then left the team, leaving him without a ride for the Dutch Grand Prix. Despite not qualifying for the French Grand Prix with a private team, Pace was picked up by for the remainder of the season. He finished strong in the United States, placing second. 1975 Pace remained with Brabham for the 1975 season. This was the season in which he would win his first and only victory at his home Grand Prix. During the season, Brabham had made many improvements to the car which allowed Pace to earn his first and only pole position in South Africa. This would be his strongest season in his career, placing him in sixth position for the World Championship. 1976 Pace continued his career with Brabham. For the 1976 season, Brabham had switched their engine supplier to . Pace struggled with the new V12 engine. He finished in fourteenth position in the championship. 1977 Now teamed with John Watson, Pace stuck with Brabham. He had an amazing start to the season, placing second in the opening race. During the next race in Brazil, things were looking good for Pace as he led the race. However, contact with James Hunt took Pace out of the race. It looked like there would be another strong finish for Pace, as he managed to earn second position on the grid for the South African Grand Prix. However, Pace was passed right off of the grid and finished two laps down. This would be his last race. Death After the South African Grand Prix, Pace would travel home to Brazil. He would be tragically killed in an aircraft accident near São Paulo. Along with the deaths of British Formula One driver Tom Pryce and track marshall Jansen Van Vuuren in the South African Grand Prix, the month of March would be forever labeled as one of the most tragic months of Formula One. Legacy To remember his only victory, the Brazilian race track previously called Interlagos was renamed the Autódromo José Carlos Pace. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Race Wins Career Results |17th| | | | | | |9th| |3|18th}} | | | |8th| |10th|13th| |7th| | | | | |7|11th}} | |11th|13th| | | || |9th|12th| | |8th| |11|12th}} | | | | |8th| | | | | | | | |24|6th}} |9th| | |9th|8th| |8th| | | | |7th| | |7|14th}} | |13th|||||||||||||||6|15th}} Category:Brazilian Drivers Category:1944 births Category:1972 Début Drivers Category:1977 deaths Category:March Drivers Category:Surtees Drivers Category:Brabham Drivers Category:Drivers